Only You, Yuugi
by Profess-sir
Summary: She loved to watch him as he slept peacefully. She cried when he was sad. She wanted to hold his hand when he was in distress, and to laugh with him when he happy. She watches as he goes about his life, smiling, waiting. BMG x Yuugi oneshot.


If you were to ask anyone if they knew anything about Yuugi Mutou, they would tell you that you should ask the Black Magician Girl (or, as she preferred to be called, Mana). She always kept an eye on him. Not in a creepy way, but she just liked watching him. She liked seeing him laugh with his friends, or carefully sorting his deck, or reading a book. He was always so sweet and calm and gentle. Sometimes he even spoke to her card.

"Sorry you've been collecting dust, Black Magician Girl. I've been too busy studying for finals, that I haven't had much time to play Duel Monsters."

"I'm going to put you at the top of my deck for luck. I'm sure we'll win this one!"

"What's it like being a card?"

"Do you even hear me talking to you?"

She wanted to sit on her knees and look up at him and nod with all her might. "I can hear you, Master. I can hear you."

Celtic Guardian teased her. "Mana, sweetie, it's so obvious you're in love with the Master."

She denied it. "I can't be in love with him! I'm supposed to serve him!"

Black Magician scolded her. "You spend too much time thinking about Master Yuugi that you don't even pay attention when you're supposed to be helping him."

She defended herself. "It's not my fault my attack points are lower than yours, Mahaad!"

Harpie Girl mocked her. "You like Yuugi? Seriously, Darkie, he's a shrimp! I thought you'd be all over your friend the Pharaoh or something..."

She stood up for him. "He might be small, but he's just as much as a man as Atem is!"

When she was with him, she could hear him talking to his friends. She knew nearly all of them; Jonouchi was his very best friend, Honda was his reliable and sensible friend, Miho was someone he enjoyed spending time with, and Anzu was someone very dear to him. Mana knew that Yuugi had a crush on Anzu. She told herself she didn't mind, but sometimes she couldn't help but feel jealous. Sometimes she wished that Anzu could like Yuugi back, so he could be happy. But sometimes she wished she could be the one he liked.

A lot of people asked to trade their own cards for her card. Each time they asked, Mana couldn't help but worry. But each time, Yuugi turned down their offer. "Black Magician Girl is very special to me. I wouldn't trade her for anything." Every time he said that, her heart skipped a beat.

Sometimes he did strange things while looking at her card. He touched places on his body that Mana didn't have on her own body, and he blushed fiercly, sometimes smiling funny. She didn't know what he was doing, but she felt happy that he liked looking at her and smiled at her. She even got a weird feeling in her stomach when he did that, but she never told anyone.

One day he brought home a big book. It wasn't a thick book, but it was very thin and had floppy pages. She knew it had a special name, but couldn't remember what it was. Jou had lent him a few before, and he had said what it was called... A magzazin? A marzginan? A tangerine? She didn't know, but from her spot in the front of his deck, she could see the inside of it while he read it pretty clearly. She was shocked to see a bunch of pictures of herself in it. She felt extremely flattered not only to know that people could do such good pictures of her, but that Yuugi was looking at it, too. All of the pictures were different. Some of them were very cute, with her winking while holding a stuffed animal, or her baking in a kitchen, or casting a spell. Then there were some that were completely different. One had her in an odd pose, one had her breasts completely exposed, one showed her lying on a bed with her panties to her knees, blushing. _Why would Yuugi be reading something like this? _She thought to herself. There was only one Duel Monster she could really ask.

Celtic Guardian seemed to know everything about boys. Mana figured that Mahaad should know, too, but if she ever did, he would shake his head and tell her she didn't need to know. When she told him about the book, he widened his eyes and told her to sit down so he could tell her.

"Mana," he began, "the first thing you should know is, that you're very beautiful, especially for a Duel Monster." He said, nodding. She blushed.

"Oh... Thanks, Celtic Guardian." She smiled a little. "But I don't get how that has anything to do with Yuug- Master's book." She said.

"Well... The point is, is that a lot of people are probably really... Attracted to your card." Celtic Guardian went on, rubbing the back of his helmet. "And, well, to show how much they like you, they draw pictures of you." Mana grinned.

"Really? That's so nice of them!" She exclaimed, beaming.

"Yeah, it is." Celtic Guardian couldn't help but smile at her. "What I'm getting at, is... Uh, well, if they like you, they also want you to, uh," He coughed. "Get..." He coughed again. "Intheirpants." He coughed loudly.

"...Huh?" Mana blinked. She couldn't hear him very well over all his coughing.

"They... They get turned on if they see a picture of you without your shirt." He shrugged helplessly.

"What does 'turned on' mean?" She blinked.

"...Okay, well, basically it just means that the Master thinks you're really pretty and wants you to do it with him." He said. That was the best he could do.

"He thinks I'm pretty...?" She blushed. Then she paused, and asked, "...Do what?"

"...Never mind." Celtic Guardian said, putting his hand over his face.

Mana was the happiest Duel Monster in the world after that. She would smile at everyone, even the grumpy old Gravekeeper cards. She would smile and tell the White Magician Pikeru, "Guess what? I have someone who thinks I'm pretty!" She would see a Scapegoat and randomly give it a hug. Mahaad asked, "What's got you all cheerful?" She just grinned and skipped away, as he shook his head. Celtic Guardian sighed and smiled.

This went on for a few weeks, and then all the Duel Monsters got excited. Duel Monster Spirit Day was coming up, and everyone was busy preparing. Each year, the Duel Monsters who wanted to would go to the human world, and at midnight, all of the Duel Monsters in the world would have a grand ceremony. This was Mana's favorite holiday, even more than her birthday, Girl's Day, Valentine's Day, and White Day combined. That was because Mahaad always let her go out, but mostly because she got to see Yuugi. She was always content with seeing him during duels, but now she got to spend the whole entire day together with him. He always made sure to do something special with her, and she treasured every moment. She couldn't wait to see what they would do this year. "Are you going out on Spirit Day, Mahaad?" She asked as she tried to decide whether she should stay in her regular outfit, or go in something different.

"No, I'm going to help with the ceremony again." He said while reading his spell book. "I take it you're going out with Master again?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Mana turned red.

"Well, yeah! I mean we do something every year..." She smiled, holding up a light blue blouse to her chest. He shook his head and turned the page.

"You are too much, Mana." He smirked. She pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Nothing." He looked up at her and smiled. She narrowed her eyes at him and went back to looking at her clothes.

Mana sat on her bed, staring at her clock. Five minutes til midnight. Five minutes til Duel Monsters Spirit Day. She had to admit, she was a little nervous. Celtic Guardian said she looked fine, but what would she do once she got to the human world? In the past, she would just wait patiently until Yuugi woke up, but this time felt different. She didn't know if she could wait for him now. Finally, her clock struck 12:00 am. She took a breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was in Yuugi's room.

He was sleeping when she appeared. She smiled at how peaceful he looked in his sleep, and kneeled at the edge of his bed, laying her chin on this mattress.

"Yuugi..." She murmured to herself. She felt herself turn red, and quickly stood up, taking a sharp breath in. "Stupid..." She muttered. As she turned around, something caught her eye. It was the book. It was sitting on his desk, wide open. Had he been reading it? Her heart skipped a beat. She walked over and picked it up. She smiled to herself as she saw the cute pictures, they were even better up close. There was one of her in a long dress that she liked a lot, and she thought Yuugi did, too, because there was a sticky note posted on the page. As she flipped through, she started getting into the ones she didn't understand. The pages of those ones seemed more wrinkled than the others, she noticed. She hadn't even realized that her heart had started pounding quickly. She closed the book and put it back on his desk, taking a deep breath. _Calm down, calm down..._ She sighed.

"Black Magician Girl...?" A small voice said. Oh, _frack_! She thought as she quickly turned around and bowed deeply.

"M-Master, I'm s-sorry for waking you up!" She squeaked, her eyes squeezed shut. No answer. _What if he saw me reading his book...?_ The thought hadn't occured. "A-Also, I'm sorry for l-looking at your tangerine... I just saw it open and..." Still no answer. She slowly raised her head and opened her eyes. He was still asleep. So why had he said her name? She softly stepped back over to his bed. He was blushing and had a grin on his face. Was he... Dreaming about her? Her heart thumped harder against her chest. Her mind clouded over. Without thinking she slid her knees onto his bed and leaned over his face, staring hard at his eyelids. Seeing if he was really asleep. Then, she put one of her legs on one side of him, sliding her other one on his other side. She held herself up with her hands, which were placed firmly next to both of his shoulders. There was a word for this. She'd heard it before. _Straddle_. She lowered herself down so that she was laying on him, with her face pressed against his chest, and her fingers weaved tightly into his pajamas. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, blushing because it was a wonderful smell. Opening her eyes, she lifted her head and gently pressed her lips against his chin.

"_I love you, Yuugi."_

She closed her eyes again and fell asleep.


End file.
